


I love your dad bod.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron has a hand kink, Belly Kink, Fluff, Future Fic, Hand Kink, M/M, Nicknames, Rob has a belly kink, Smut, dad bod, hand kink mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron realises he has a dad bod and he’s insecure about it. Robert likes his husbands dad bod and shows him how much he loves it.Or;You can tell me anything. I won’t laugh. “ Robert encourages him, softly kissing him on the neck again.Aaron sighs heavily brows out a breath. “ Do you still find me attractive? “ he asks quietly.“ What? ““ Do you still find me attractive?” He repeats nervously.“ Why are you asking me that for? “ He sounds confused and worried, he rubs Aaron’s stomach up and down softly comforting him.





	I love your dad bod.

I love your dad bod. - title. 

Aaron stares at himself in their full length mirror. He takes in his body shape and sighs. He has a dad bod. He didn’t really notice the weight gain and honestly it’s not bad but you can notice a bit. 

It doesn’t mean he likes it though. 

He slides his hand down his soft, squishy stomach, he sees how his stomach curves a bit over his waistband of his boxers. How his love handles have bit more fat than they used too have. 

He hates it. 

He doesn’t like how he’s gotten ‘ chubby, ‘ in his opinion. Does Robert even fancy him anymore? Does Robert even see him attractive anymore? All the negative thoughts swirl around his head as he carries on intensity starring at himself. 

Doesn’t notice his husband walking in their bedroom. 

“ hello handsome. “ Robert smirks against his husbands neck as he kisses him. He wraps his arms around the man’s middle and props his chin on his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. 

Aaron leans into his husbands embrace and sighs fondly, he still has a butterfly feeling in his stomach every time Robert compliments him. 

5 years of marriage and still going strong. 

“ What are you doing? “ Robert comments looking at him, taking in his husbands figure. He licks his lips as he feels his jeans tighten. 

“ Nothing. “ he lies. 

“ I know you too well. You can’t lie to me, promised to talk about everything remember? No secrets. “ he reminds with a soft smile. 

Aaron huffs out a small laugh, it fades away till he feels nerves and jittery. “ I - do you... “ He stammers embarrassingly. 

“ You can tell me anything. I won’t laugh. “ Robert encourages him, softly kissing him on the neck again. 

Aaron sighs heavily brows out a breath. “ Do you still find me attractive? “ he asks quietly. 

“ What? “ 

“ Do you still find me attractive?” He repeats nervously. 

“ Why are you asking me that for? “ He sounds confused and worried, he rubs Aaron’s stomach up and down softly comforting him. 

Aaron looks down and sees his small belly, he swallows over the lump formed in his throat. “ I’ve got a dad bod haven’t I? “ he admits shamefully. “ you probably don’t even fancy me anymore ‘cos I’ve gained few pounds. “ 

The whole of Robert’s face softens and smiles softly, Aaron sees his face in the reflection and closes in on himself. “ you don’t have to laugh at me. “ he snaps quietly trying to get out of Robert’s hold. 

“ I’m not laughing at you, idiot. I love your dad bod. “ he admits with a grin. 

“ You do? “ 

Robert turns Aaron around pushes him against the mirror, hates how there’s a vulnerability in his husband. He hates how it ruins his husbands beautiful, happy features. 

“ Yeh. It shows your comfortable, happy and well loved. “ he answered truthfully. 

“ but I don’t look like how I used to look. “ 

“ You look sexier. I found you sexy back then and now I fancy you even more. “ he whispers into his husbands ear. 

“ Yeh? “ he whispers back, playing with the blonde locks back of Robert’s head. 

“ let. me. show. you. how. sexy. I. think. you. are. “ he speaks after every planted kiss on Aaron’s body. 

He pushes Aaron onto the bed, starts to snog Aaron off. He pushes his tongue in through Aaron’s lips as he gently bites Aaron’s lower lip between his teeth. He moves down to Aaron’s neck sucks on his skin, as Aaron grips his hair tight moaning. It leaves a red mark on his neck. 

Robert plants kisses from his chest all the way down to Aaron’s stomach. He places his hands on either side of Aaron’s hips as he carries on kissing Aaron’s stomach. 

“ Huhhh. P-please Rob... “ he moans loudly. 

Robert smirks and pulls down Aaron’s boxers, he stares hungrily at the man’s swollen dick, full and hard. He plays with Aaron’s balls wanting to tease Aaron, loving how Aaron is practically begging now. He blows hot air onto Aaron’s dick and watches how it twitches, Aaron’s lifts his hips up, whining and whimpering. 

“ Robert... mmm... f-fuck me. “ 

Robert takes the tip of the hard dick into his mouth and gently sucks on it. He pulls away as he places a kiss on Aaron’s lips.  
“ don’t come just yet. “ he whispers, Aaron whines. 

He moves down again to rub Aaron’s belly and leaves wet, sloppy kisses all over him. He lifts himself onto Aaron as he starts softly making friction between them. 

“ love you. “ he whispers into Aaron’s ear, his hand down playing with Aaron’s dick, squeezing it tight as he yanks gently on it. 

“ Uhh, f-fuuck me. “ Aaron moans against the crook of his husbands neck. 

Robert takes the whole of Aaron’s dick into his mouth as he forcefully sucks on it, gently biting on the hard cock. Aaron moans louder, the contact too much now feeling like he is about to explode from the amazing blowjob. He comes hard into Robert’s mouth, thick layers of white cum filling Robert up as he swallows. Aaron’s hips sink back down onto the bed as he pants heavy. 

“ We’re not done yet. “ Robert whispers smugly as he plants more kisses onto Aaron’s neck. He pulls Aaron onto his stomach as Robert is laying on Aaron’s back. He pushes his hard cock into Aaron’s wet hole, Robert moves his hands to the front and plays with Aaron’s belly as he thrusts into his husband. 

“ More. Harder. “ Aaron moans louder. 

He does as hes told and thrust harder into Aaron, he holds Aaron’s dick yanking on that as he feels himself getting ready for the organism. 

“ ohh I’m going to come. “ Robert moans into Aaron’s shoulder. 

“ M-me too. “ Aaron moans, as Robert comes in him as Aaron comes in Robert’s hand, it goes over the bed as well. 

Both men lay next to each other exhausted, panting and so full of cum as they smile to each other when make eye contact. Robert pulls himself up and leans on his elbow, kisses Aaron on the lips as he moves away Aaron’s damp, dark curls away, threading his fingers through the wet hair. 

“ That’s How much I fancy ya. “ he smirks. 

Aaron laughs weakly, intertwining their fingers together and kissing Robert’s knuckles gently. “ Good. “ 

“ I honestly love how you look Aaron. I don’t want you to change. “ Robert comments serious. 

“ I won’t change. “ Aaron responds truthfully. 

“ and I think Annie and Jacob love their daddy bear don’t they? “ Robert laughs into Aaron’s neck, hugging his side. 

“ Is that nickname going to stick? “ Aaron cringes. 

“ yep. Liv and Seb found it hilarious. “ 

“ hmm. What should we nickname you then? “ Aaron fires back playfully. 

“ hmm. I don’t know. Maybe? The best daddy ever? “ he says cheekily. 

“ No, I’m the best daddy because I’m the best cuddlier because of my chubbiness. “ Aaron joked. 

Robert jabs his finger into Aaron’s belly, loves how it sinks slightly. “ You are not chubby! “ 

“ Hmm say that to the belly. “ Aaron says negatively, Robert sighs softly as he kisses Aaron gently on the stomach. 

Aaron watches in awe how his husband is so found on touching him, especially on his stomach. Robert always foundling it, when they’re in bed, on the couch, even in the Woolpack. When he wraps his arm around his middle. 

And then it dawns on him. 

“ You have a belly kink!!! “ 

Robert looks flustered, all red and embarrassed and hides himself further into Aaron’s neck. “ no I don’t. “ he mumbles. 

“ Yes you do! “ Aaron laughs, voice high pitched all sudden. “ come on it’s okay. “ 

“ Fine. I have a kink. “ Robert defeats. 

“ kinky bastard. “ 

“ hmm. What about you? “ Robert snaps back with a grin. 

“ What about me? “ Aaron replied confused. 

“ You have a hand kink! “ 

“ What? A hand kink? “ 

“ yeh! Always touching or fiddling with my hands! “ Robert grins wider. 

Shit. “ no I don’t. “ Aaron grumbles, cheeks going redder. 

“ Aww it’s okay. “ Robert mocks. 

“ hmm. Still haven’t chosen a nickname though. “ Aaron realises. 

“ can’t be grumpy daddy ‘cos that’s you - “ 

“ oi! “ Aaron snacks Robert’s chest playfully. 

“ - What about daddy giraffe? “ Robert half jokes. 

“ Daddy giraffe? “

“ yeh. Tall, blonde, beautiful. “ he lists smugly. 

“ Daddy Giraffe and Daddy Bear. I actually like that. “ Aaron says smiling. He looks up and sees pour love on Robert’s face. 

“ I like that too. “ He comments grinning. 

They sit in silence for while both content, still covered in sweat, cum and sticky but neither man isn’t bothered. Till Robert looks at Aaron looking serious. 

“ I want more kids. “ 

A wide smile spreads across Aaron’s face. “ W-What? “ 

“ I want more kids with you Aaron, whole football of them. “ 

“ Really? “ he pushes out excitedly, feeling like this is a dream. 

“ I want Jacob and Annie and Seb and Liv to have more siblings. I want the house to be full of noise, it’s been too quiet since Jacob and Annie are in Nursery now. “ 

“ I have been thinking about that lately you know? I’ve hated how quiet it’s become. “ Aaron answers sadly. 

“ Ozzy and Alfie aren’t exactly filling the house with noise anymore. “ Robert mentions with a smirk. 

“ you love those dogs. “ 

“ Datable. “ 

“ I have many pictures saying otherwise. “ Aaron mutters with a smirk. 

“ Should we have more? “ Robert asks again. 

“ yes I will have more kids! A while football of kids! “ Aaron smiles all teeth as they jump up and hug each other, as they kissed. 

“ Lets get baby making then, husband. “ Aaron jokes, going down planting kisses onto his husband. 

They can’t wait to ring Emma, ( their surrogate,) about carrying more babies for them.


End file.
